


High School of the Colonized

by Sugarino



Series: Expanded Universe [6]
Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Cherry Popping, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Creampie, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Imperial Officers, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Imperialism, Lezdom, Multiple Crossovers, Partner Betrayal, Porn, Porn With Plot, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sadism, Sex, Star Wars Earth Invasion, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, creep, cumming on girls while sleeping, no really the porn is at the very end if you want, ntr, the boys are kinda horrible people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: Among all things considered, Takashi had no idea what was more unlikely. Having to fight off aliens or zombies?
Series: Expanded Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1131380
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	High School of the Colonized

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my gf who wanted to help out a bit. Love ya.
> 
> Edit: Second part written by me to finish it up. Also sorry to the commenting guy. I just can't write non sadistically or vanilla.

Takashi Komuro cracked his back and stood as the bell rang, signaling the end of the first class. He was not a fan of the new curriculum at all. It probably didn’t help that Fujimi Academy had a very low decency score, the lowest in all of Tokonosu City. The government was pouring tons of money into improving decency scores. This was done through beefed up Decency Squad presence, enhanced monitoring through the PMs, and intense morality classes designed to scrub out all the ‘filth’. Komuro walked out of the room and into the hall, meeting with his friend Kohta. Kohta spoke first,

“ Hey Komuro, got any plans for the weekend? “

the pudgy gamer asked. Komuro simply shook his head,

“ Nah, what would be the point? You can’t do anything fun anyway. “.

On their way to the next class, they saw their other friend Saya Takagi. Takagi winced,

“Hey losers, what’s up?“

the tight assed girl inquired. Komuro sighed,

“Cut it with the attitude Takagi, it wasn’t my fault your decency score dropped. “.

The Takagi family, even as conservative as they were, did not enjoy the new public morality laws one bit. Souichiro Takagi had been badly burned when he attempted to resist the expansion of the Decency Squad in Tokonosu. The regular police never gave him any problems, but the Decency Squad didn’t act like any police department on the Japanese Archipelago. Instead, they acted independently as bullies for the sake of claimed public good. As a result, the entire Takagi family plummeted in terms of decency score.

Takagi huffed,

“ Shut up! “

she turned away from the two boys, facing the front window of the school. Takagi’s eyes shifted to an object in the sky. It looked like a fighter jet but it was hovering like a helicopter. It fired something from its front side into a Decency Squad van, blowing it to pieces. Takagi jumped back in shock before the same plane shot at the front of the school, breaking the glass. Kohta quickly picked her up by her shoulder and started pulling her.

They took off running down the hallway towards the exit of the school. Once they got to the door, Kohta stopped and looked back at Takashi,

“You’ve gotta go back to get Saeko and Shizuka! I’ll get Takagi outside and meet you at the McRonalds!”.

Takashi ran back towards the gym. Saeko had kendo practice around this time, so she was sure to be there. Miss Shizuka could be anywhere in the school. Takashi was stopped by a ring of decency squad officers just a few feet away from his goal.

"Let me through jackass!",

Takashi shouted as his PM sounded. He pushed aside the decency squad officers trying to grasp him for breaking the codes on immoral language. The gym door had plumes of smoke coming out of it. The door opened up to reveal a man in white armor. He pointed a gun at Takashi and squeezed the trigger. Takashi ducked down and slid by him as a jet of flames shot out of the barrel. Takashi got up and sped down the hall towards the emergency exit. He blasted down the door and took a quick peek at his surroundings. The city was obviously under attack, but by who? North Korea? China? Both? Not that it really mattered.

Just then, a jolt hit Takashi. It was like a lightning strike racking his body. The pain was too much. He blacked out and fell down onto the tarmac.

* * *

"Come on we have to haul ass."

Kohta said as he dragged Saya by the hand. Usually the pink twin tailed girl would have been disgusted at him touching her in such a manner but current events made that the least of her concerns. She nor Kohta had any idea what was going on, only that they needed to get out. Hoping that Takashi could find Saeko, and Miss Marikawa and meet them at the local McRonalds. Rei was under the weather and should have been with Miss Marikawa as well. For now as far as Kohta was concerned his only priority was keeping Saya safe.

"We should be able to get out through here."

Kohta said as he dragged him and Saya through the auditorium. There should have been an exist back stage that would lead them outside, wanting to the avoid the main entrances and exists under the logic most students would be trying to run out of there and whatever was attacking would most likely be waiting for them there. Luckily it seems no one else had this thought as the auditorium was dark and empty. Running down the empty aisles then climbing onto and and behind the stage he found his goal. Even better it was unlocked and they found themselves outside the school at a side entrance. The two of them shielded their eyes from the sun as they got used to the direct sunlight and sudden light. Panting heavily he took i his surroundings. It was a clear blue sky day. In fact it seemed bizarre, as if nothing was happening. Not a single one of those things hey had seen in the school was in the sky.

"We're out but not out of it yet. Let's keep our guard up and try to sneak-"

He was never able to finish as a large explosion came from near the gym along with a brilliant blue flash.

"T-t-takashi..."

Saya could only weakly mutter out.

"K-kohta... is he?"

She began slowly, her voice barely a whisper. The pudgy teen himself was dumbstruck. He had no idea what could have caused that or if his worst fears would be confirmed if he went to investigate but still.

"Sorry Saya, change of plans. Stay here. I'm going to see if Takashi needs any help"

Before she could offer any form of rebuttal he dashed off, not really knowing what would await him. There was a good bit of scenic shrubbery around the corner where the gym and explosion came from, giving him a bit of cover. For that he was grateful for that small mercy. He paused for a second, he was sweating profusely, his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest. Given his physique he was not really fit for psychical activities, him more likely to binge late at night playing FPS games. Still whatever reason perhaps for his friends, the pudgy Asian turned his head around the corner to evaluate the situation. What he saw, no one could have prepared for it even with the strange things that happened. There were JSDF soldiers backed up by the still relatively young decency squad which sometimes served as their auxiliary. That was the most normal part. Normal-sih at least.

What was not normal was the white armored troopers that dotted around the outside school campus with the JSDF and Decency Squad. It did not take Kohta long to put 2 and 2 together and deduce these things were probably what was attacking the school but as if the Gods wanted to fuck with him further there was still more. In addition to these strange men(?) in white armor was what was honest to god undead. Zombies. The creatures were groaning and shuffling along towards both sides. It seemed that both of them had put together a temporary truce, as both JSDF and these white armored men were firing on the creatures. While the JSDF had bullets that shredded into the creatures before they keeled over the white armored men fired what seemed to be futuristic weapons, that burnt and vaporize the creatures on impact whenever a shot landed.

It was at this moment that he then saw her. She must have been the leader of the white armored men, her uniform was grey-olive nothing like the JSDF or any Earth army wore and in her hand she held a pistol also not unlike any seen on Earth and that fired laser blasts similar to the white men. Looking her over better she appeared to be human albeit a foreigner. Pale skin, and dark blue eyes that seemed to be be icy but friendly at the same time, and short black hair that just barely reach her shoulders. Then his eyes were drawn to her knockers, the uniform was by no means lewd but with her chest size it did not really matter. She wasn't as big as say Saya but she could give Saeko a run for her money on breast size, they were prominent on the chest of her uniform pressing against the olive fabric. There was just something, something that made Kohta feel funny inside as he saw her handle that pistol, how she seemed to stare down the undead, and her command of troops. The women could clearly handle a gun, a foreign cutie, and she was-

"I want to see any of you die!"

She screamed as she shot another blaster bolt into the head of one of the undead as he tried to get close to her. Yeah she was his type of women. Love at first sight. He didn't get a chance o admire her for long as off to side he heard screaming. One of the JSDF soldiers got pinned by one of those creatures, the man screaming in fear, before they ripped into him. Kohta got a look at what was clearly organs being ripped out of him and being devoured by the creatures before he thought he would be sick.

"Shit"

The women cursed as she turned to him. The creature parted from the corpse clearly pleased with their fill for the moment before said corpse stood up shackily, moaning and groaning.

"No way. Honest to god zombies."

Kohta muttered as he saw the thing reanimate before his eyes. The now new creature did not get much time to enjoy being alive before the women who had predicted this put a blaster bolt between his eyes as soon he stood up.

"Honestly you primitives are worthless. If you didn't turn into these things when they ate you, being fodder and chow for these things would be the biggest use you could to us."

She angrily shouted at her JSDF (companions?). Behind her one of the more fast forms of these creatures lunged, clearly aiming to make a bit at her neck or her back.

"LOOK OUT!"

Kohta screamed. He had no idea what made him do it. Reflexive survival instincts. If it was the cute girl he had to protect. Or some other reason. But he picked up a gun from the ground of one of the fallen JSDF soldiers and fired. The bullets wishing right past the head of the women and into the skull of the zombie. It screamed in agony before collapsing down, dead for good. The women double taked for a second to get her bearings before calling out to him.

"Good shot. Don't give a damn who you are as long as you can help take down some of these things."

The psuedo praise was enough to get a blush across the pudgt Asian's face before adrenaline kicked in again. He was holding it. Holding an actual gun. All those years, it had prepared him for this. Aiming the gun he found it natural, being able to effectively aim it correct and know how it worked. Then he fired. As the first few bullets sprayed into them he let out a wicked grin. He couldn't believe this was happening but he had no time to think. He did not think he was going to be in the zombie acpoaylpse when he woke up today but my how things changed. Even the thought of the women he was crushing on went to the back of his mind. All he could focus on now was exterminating these things. He ignored the screams both from humans and creature, as long as he was fine and shooting at them it was good. It wasn't until that final shot and the touch of a gloved hand on his shoulder that he snapped out of his world.

"Impressive, most impressive."

The women said admiring his work. The fog of war fading, Kohta finally took in what went on, the piles of dead well technically re-dead corpses around him. He turned back to the women. Looking her over again. No doubt about it some white beauty. how she even was here or what she was a part of he had no idea but was he glad to see her even if he had no idea what was going on.

"And as for you guys."

She spoke and then with a movement Kohta thought was too fast for a human she quick drew her pistol firing at the remaining JSDF forces left. She capped two of them while the remaining three were quickly cut down by the white troopers before they could react. Kohta remained in dear in headlights form. Really how else could he react.

"As for you."

She said as she looked him over. 

"You aren't half bad for a primitive." 

"I- uh- Um."

Kohta could only stutter out to the women.

"We'll get acquainted in a bit. Private what's the report. Any survivors or captured?"

"Ma'am we have just two from our team. One who was a gym teacher seemed to think it was a dream and the damn fool rushed to his death thinking he could beat them. We apprehended one, female, purple hair. She was actually good with a training sword against these things though turned hostile to us. We had to stun her and brought her out of the gym for capture. That male who burst through the school's door to this yard still is in our custody.He and the captured female have been put a ways behind us."

Spoke one of the many faceless white armored men.

"Good what about the interior sweep?"

"A bit more luck there. We found about five females. One adult we think she was a medic or nurse of some kind. There was another one with her. In addition to that we captured another female adult and two juveniles both students."

"Anything else?"

"Negative. It seems these things killed and ate most of the others. Our reports with the army group indicate we are an anomaly, nothing else like this exists elsewhere in the current battle."

"Tch, figures we'd get the weird stuff. Do a sweep I want to make sure those things are good and dead."

There was a reply of yes ma'am before they dispered.

"And as for you."

She turned toward Kohta.

"You aren't so bad with a fire arm."

She crossed her arms and smirked at the boy in front of her who blushed a bit. 

"Better then these sorry excuses for life at least."

She commented while sneering down at the dead bodies of JSDF and Decency Squad members alike. For some reason that just made his little Kohta excited about the women, which was already a bonus on top of her stats of being white, busty, and a soldier.

"T-t-thank you miss."

He whispered out at the compliment. Two troopers emerged behind him, both carrying a body of a girl, long purple hair, a kendo sword clutched in her unconscious body.

"Saeko!"

He called out at seeing her, finally remembering why he came out here. The two troopers ignored him as they carried her off to the side where he saw another body, unconscious but breathing. 

"Takashi!"

He called out on seeing his other friend. He was overjoyed that seemed to be realistically unharmed at least.

"You know these two kid?"

The dark haired women asked as Kohta's sudden excitement at seeing the two. He simply nodded.

"They're my friends. Ummm are they-"

"They will be fine. We been ordered to capture, not kill... mostly."

"That's go- captur...? Oh shit."

While distracted by his friends he failed to notice the white armored men now had their gun aimed at him. Slowy he put his gun on the ground and rose back up just as slow, hands in the air to show his compliance.

"Not so fast men, this one is interesting."

The commanding girl spoke before walking up to Kohta, she (at least in his mind) put her gloved finger on his chin seductively and traced it up to his cheek. 

"Not many would rush headlong like that into the fight. Many more wouldn't live. The way you work that fire arm. I don't think you're new at this."

"N-n-no ma'am. I've had training. B-blackwater, USA. The contractors. They were willing to train me for some time when I went to visit America."

He nervously stuttered out.

"hmmm I see."

She said, Kohta unable to get a reading on her on what her feelings may be.

"A-a-and you?"

"Something this planet's wildest dreams could only fathom. Helena Smirovana of the Galactic Empire. I'm going to cut a deal with you only since you've earned my respect. How does that sound to you?

* * *

"Takashi! Takashi wake up! Wake up!"

Takashi stirred, he wasn't used to his mom being so loud and shrill. 

"Wake up you bastard!"

That didn't sound like his mother and he didn't remember her having... pink hair? Saya? It was Saya. Then all at once his memories came flooding back to him. The Dececy Squad, the strange things in the sky, the white armored men then that brilliant blue flash.

"W-w-what happened?"

He asked sitting up, clutching his head. It still felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks.

"I'll tell you what happened, its gamer over man, game over!"

Kohta chimed in to his right. Takashi turned to his pudgy friend who had a water bottle to give him. Something Takashi happily took and chugged down, feeling incredibly dehydrated. After downing it a bit he asked,

"Explain what you mean."

"Take your pic, zombies, world war, possible nuclear war, alien invasion. The entire world has gone to shit. Its the fucking apocalypse out here."

Takashi took a look around trying to get his bearings. Bodies. Bodies were the first thing he noticed. Dead JSDF soldiers littered the ground but not just them, Decency Squad members but those of rotting corpses, corpses that while rotted paradoxically seemed fresh and perhaps worst. Of other teens. Other students just like him. The courtyard was a mess. Debris and burning rubble littered around it. The gymnasium building was entirely caved in. The gym!

"SAEKO!"

He called out before Saya put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Its ok. She's safe. We all are. K-kohta came through. He saved us."

Takashi almost did a double take. Kohta? Kohta saved them?"

"H-h-how?!"

"Turns out that Blackwater thing was worth it after all. I'm so good with a gun I almost scared myself."

Kohta bragged a bit while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Takashi took a look around to get used to his bearings. A bit aways from him and Saya and Kohta was Saeko along with Miss Marikawa and Rei. The last one locking eyes with Takashi and rushing over to him. 

"TAKASHI!"

She shouted as she threw herself on him, crying a bit. Takashi put his arms arond her slowly and patted her back, still getting used to these sudden turn of events.

"I-i-i was so worried. These things, they started attacking, then the men in white, and the JSDF, and..."

"Sssssh its okay now."

Takashi soothed her, rubbing her head. He wasn't going to lie that he wasn't enjoying this but then it popped back in his head what he was doing. Suddenly he pushed her off of him, Rei thudding to the ground with a slight off at being unceremoniously shoved off him.

"S-sorry but Hisashi. I just..."

He tried to sheepishly reply. Rei looked like she was about to say something until the mention of her boyfriend's name, then looked down solemn. SHIT SHT SHIT. He had forgot entirely that he could very well be dead. 

"I'm sure he's fine."

Kohta said from the background. Takashi thanked the Kami for his friend coming to the rescue. 

"He's a cunning guy and I am sure he got out safe!"

The words seemed to be enough for Rei who smiled back and got up. 

"So what now?"

Asked Saeko, finally speaking. Her head still ached a bit but it would pass and she had to keep moving on especially in the state the world was in now.

"I got us some guns from the fallen JSDF."

Kohta stated before handing one to Takashi. The boy confused on what to do with it, never having touched a gun before. Japan not really known for its lax gun laws. 

"I hate to say it but the world is currently going to shit. I am afraid we may have to fight our way out."

"Well where the hell are we supposed to go?"

Snipped Saya, hands on her hips. 

"Glad you asked, your place."

Saya did a short double take followed by a sharp "huh!" at the suggestion.

"Your family is loaded but more importantly well armed. As famous Zaibaitsu its more then likely that place is in tact and has at least a bit of normalcy to it. Its our best chance to re cover and recuperate until we can get our bearings."

"I-I-I guess you have a point."

Saya admitted reluctantly to Kohta.

"Good now everyone take a gun."

As Kohta went around passing the fire arms to the group, except for Saeko who refused on the premise her sword was enough. Though a bit of begging and prodding from Takashi made her accept a pistol at the very least.

"Alright, lets head out!"

Commanded Takashi, rifle aimed in the air trying his best to assume command and leadership. He was all they really had left.

* * *

"Geez, look at this place."

Saya muttered as the group made their way into what remained of Tokonosu city. It looked as if a typhoon had blown through the city, with some buildings toppled over, some ntact but with shattered windows, to abandoned and ruined cars and debris littering the area.

"Okay its a bit far to Saya's place but so far its our best bet for a safe place"

Takashi said as they left the school grounds and marched forward into the ruined city. Trudging onward an eerie feeling descended on the group.

"W-w-where are all the people?"

Quietly muttered Rei. It was true, they at least expected someone or something, even if they were enemies they had to fight off, but its like if everyone was gone. Not even dead just gone. Vanished. Even though he did not want to say anything to avoid causing more fear among the group Takashi had taken note of this. This was just so damn creepy.

"Come on, we need to keep pushing forward."

Takashi stated as the group trudged on through the ruined town. Not a sound heard but their own marching foot steps through the city. Raising his hand to signal a stop, the rest of the group abruptly halted on his orders. Peering ahead they could see what was the local McDonalds that while apperaed to be vacant seemd to have mirculosy been spared in the fighting. 

"We'll go in here for a short rest. They have some supplies we can use as well."

Takashi once again commanded, trying to sound more authoritative then he was. The Automatic doors opened up blasting them with some cool air, a refresh from the summer heat going on outside. The inside seemed to be a regulary McDonalds complete with the smells of fried something or others, the only difference it being vacant. Putting his rifle down he turned to the rest of the group. 

"Me and Rei will go look for food and supplies in the back, rest of you stay here. We'll rest up here for a bit before our long trek to Saya's place."

The rest nodded as Rei went with Takashi behind the counter to see what they could find. The remaining members of Marikawa, Saya, Saeko, and Kohta were left with akward silence, not sure with what to say and not used to dealing with each other so much. 

"Ummmm well I'm sure things will be fine."

Marikawa attempts unsuccessfully to boost the morale of her younger charges who seemed less then impressed and assured. She sighed in defeat, unsure of how to be the mature adult in this situation. She reclined back in the booth chair she had been seated at, finally resting ater that entire ordeal. Her whole body ached but especially her feet, the walking in heels doing a number on her. Rectify that she removed them and started to self rub her now bare sore feet though she thought she heard Saya make a snide comment on smell. Before the argument could begin in earnest Saeko interrupted them. 

"Any ideas what could be behind this?"

The rest of the group was silent thinking over what had transpired, with Marikawa breaking it first. 

"Sorry I don't remember much. I was treating Rei in the infirmary when suddenly I think the door was flown open. Net thing I can remember is turning around then a bright flash. Next thing I know I wake up outside with all of you."

"Hate to say it but I am worse. Me ad Kohta managed to escape outside but heard shooting where Takashi went. I would like to say I was braver but I stayed put as Kohta said ad he did most of the work."

What Saya said interested Saeko.

"Ah so you were around them were you Kohta? Seems like you were the most active."

"Y-yeah ahaha."

He replied strangley sheepish for Saeko's liking. 

"So... anything you can tell us about them?"

"Well um, there was these JSDF fighting what were honest to god zombies. I was able to pick up the rifle of one of the fallen and help take them out."

"And they all died? But you lived?"

She pressed further. The boy seemed to get nervous a bit. 

"Y-y-yeah."

There was something off about his responses but she had no idea what he could be possibly lying about or why he would do it.

"What do you think of all this?"

Marikawa asked from her side of the booth still rubbing her tired feet. Saeko rested her elbows on the table and put her head o her clasped hands.

"While we did see zombie corpses around, zombies would not be able to do all... 'this'." 

She gestured toward the window to the still ruined city. 

"The JSDF might account for some collateral damage but not all."

"What are you saying?"

Asked Kohta.

"I think there is another faction in this, is what I am saying."

Suddenyl Saya perked up. 

"That's true. I blanked but when we were in the school me and Takashi saw something weird in the sky that seemed to be firing on the school"

"Then that changes things a drastic bit, the only question is who?"

Saeko mused while reclining in her both as well. Marikawa absent mindfully looked back to the window at the ruined city scape though she was snapped out of it by what she saw. What looked to be a teen boy running towards the establishment. 

"Look! Is that!" 

The boy got closer and finally they could make out his features. With amber eyes and silver hair.

"Its Hisashi"

Kohta exclaimed at seeing the fellow classmate approached them. In little time the silver haired boy reached their temporary HQ entering through the doors. As soon as he entered he bent down panting. As if by fate Rei and Takashi had returned from their trip in the fast food joint's back. Rei's eyes doubling their size and her loudly gasping at seeing her boyfriend in the flesh, and in one piece at that. She nearly became a human bullet as she threw herself at him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Y-y-you idiot. I thought I lost you. I-i-i thought-"

She spoke in between sobs, tears a waterfall around her face. The silver haired boy from his position on the ground only smiled, softly embracing her and patting her head.

"There there. Its ok. I'm fine. Not even the apocalypse can keep us apart. I promise you that."

Rei sobbed harder burying her head in his chest. Looking past her he shot a knowing look at Takashi who also put down all the supplies he carried and ran up to his friend. Extending a hand to help him up Hisashi accepted it, a still sobbing Rei removing herself from him, the two gave each other a "bro" pat on the back.

"I'm glad you're still alive."

Takashi began. 

"Yeah well it wasn't easy out there. The world has gone to hell."

"Tell me about it."

"So what happened out there?"

"Beats me. Last thing I remembering is being in class when some girls started to scream. Then well I know it won't sound like much but just a nothing. I don't remember anything after that. Next thing I know I wake up in some bushes outside the school and the entire city has gone to shit."

"So you too huh?"

Takashi looked down, lost in thought. So many strange things happening. None of it making sense. Just what was going on?

"In any case I am glad you got out all right man!"

Hisashi nodded, Rei gripped around his arm and snuggling into him. 

"So what now?"

"Now? Now I think we rest up for the night, we have our supplies in order, tomorrow we head for Saya's place and hope that their estate is at least safe from this madness. Help me clear some of thes tables and we'll do our best to make sleeping arrangements."

"Right."

After Hisashi asked and Takashi gave the oder the rest quickly got to work, putting aside the supplies they gathered to the side, and making as sutiable a sleeping space as they could in a fast food joint in a war ravaged city. Through there was some protesting from the women, mostly Saya, given there was really no room they relented to all sleep in the same room, girls with the boys. As long as the boys would do nothing perverted. Takashi, Kohta, And Hisashi gave them their word. It would just seem that not all their words were created equal.

Takashi always knew Rei was a tight sleeper. It was something he found cute about her. Then again what wasn't cute about her? IT was due to that reason he found himself able to grope her breasts willingly as she soundly was asleep. In their sleeping arrangements Rei had chosen to sleep next to her boyfriend Hisashi, that much anyone could have guess. She was currently snuggled into him, her face nuzzled into his chest. Being the leader and best friend to Hisashi Takshit got to choose his own sleeping spot which he made sure to place next to his best friend Hisashi thought not due to the reason the rest of the group thought. No it was due to this. He had planned on Rei being this close and snuggling with her boyfriend which put her in groping range when he knew the others would be alseep. 

Though he was only doing it through her clothes and she had a bra on underneath this was still heaven. Her boobs were like fine dough or a marshmallow. Sinking to accommodate his hand. He loved every second of it but also a deeper par of him was also disgusted with himself. He was molesting her. His childhood friend, the girl he loved, and the girlfriend of his best friend but he kept going. Part of him felt like he deserved this. He had been friends with Rei firs. He was her childhood friend. The two of them made a childhood promise to get married together. Even the fact he was able to grope her right now was proof of that in his eyes, that he was more worthy. As he knew the bonds of their love and friendship is what made her at ease in his hands. The knowledge he had of her being a tight sleeper was from those sleep overs they had, from the years of being her friend. He knew her body inside and out and that is why he deserved her.

He felt a conflict of emotions, even before this outbreak, this war, before this world went to hell. Hisashi was his best friend. They had been through so much together. The man basically saw him as a brother and trust his every word. So then why did he agree to go out with Rei. Why did Rei ask him out? Surely Hisashi could have seen how much she meant to him. So why then, did he agree to it. These thoughts swirled in his mind but slowly faded when he saw Rei's face. Blissful and cute, a light blush across it. He wondered if the groping of her tit was making her have an erotic dream. 

"Ooooh. Hisashi... you naughty boy."

She muttered in her sleep. Hearing his name, the name of his friend again. She was dreaming that this hand belong to Hisashi when he could never hope to fondle her like this. Give her as much pleasure as he had. But he was also... strangely turned on. Now he was already turned on with fondling the girl he loved and he swore he was no cuck but hearing her call out the name of his best friend when he was the one fondling her? It stirred something in him. With his little member at its full 4 inches he decided it was time to finish this. He was laying down with his right hand extended to grope Rei, with his left he unzipped his pants and started stroking his member. Already on the edge from the fondling and he was always a quick shot, the sensation made him nearly cum then and there but he managed to hold on for a few more strokes before he cam, the white liquid spew into his open palm. Him trying to catch it all. Wave after wave of pleasure came over him as he emptied out his useless seed in his hands.

satisfied he removed his hand from Rei, finished with his groping. He then turned his attention to his now sticky left hand. There were no napkins to clean it up and he could well rub it on his clothing or that of one of the girls. Sighing he had no choice, he stuck out his tongue and licked up his own orgasm. It taste bitter and salty but it wasn't the worst and it was worth it to orgasm while touching his precious Rei. Sigh at how pathetic he was but at least glad he got to do this he turned in for the night for real, content with what went down. Unaware of the ever watching eyes of Kohta who was there to witness the whole thing.

Next morning it was time for them to make the trek again. The girls groaned, still tired and due to it being day one without hem having a proper bathroom to shower, freshen up, and apply their make up. A quick "tough luck" and they were on their way again. Takashi in the front with his rifle, marching the group through their hellscape. The silence tended to make things worse. In fact Takashi would have actually preferred if they ran into enemies firing at them. It was far more creepy that they had yet to run into anyone or anything since waking up. Even things you would think to find like corpses were not here. Its as if whatever violence took place here made everything living vanish in its wake. After a few miles of just trudging along he order the group to a halt and that they would rest up for a time. The girls at least sighing in relief, claiming their feet were killing them. 

"Hey Takashi, I got to tell you something..."

Kohta began, tapping on Takashi's shoulder, making the boy turn around. 

"Sure what is it?"

"Well you see..."

Kohta put his arm on Takashi's back and started to lead him off, while the girls and Hisashi sat down content to have a little bit of rest.

"This still blows. I hope we get there soon."

Whined Saya and while the others could do without the whining they were in agreement. The sooner they got out of this city the better. In their own thoughts they did not notice Kohta and Takashi who silently had stepped away and vanished from the group. It was Saeko who noticed that something was amiss but before she could bring that up they had bigger problems. An ominous sound bellowed throughout the once silent and empty city. The closest example the girls could use to describe it would be a foghorn. But it sounded more sinister. The group chilled by the sound nervously looked around the cityscape trying to find out what could have made it. Another similar sound was also made, this time much lower then the first, also sounding closer.

"W-w-what's that?"

Marikawa stuttered nervously. The other's looked similarly uneasy, brandishing the weapons they had with them. From afar, emerging from behind one of the many ruined buildings was an unearthly site. It was hard to tell if it was machine or monster, it was on three legs like a tripod, the legs spiney and spidery like a crabs or a spiders. It connected to a bulbous yet triangular head that on closer inspection seemed to have tentacles dripping from where its mouth should be, the group assuming that these things may be on the more organic side. The thing stood there before slowly what could be assumed to be its front turned toward them and another foghorn like bellow followed. The group was paralyzed in fear, not knowing what this thing was, what it could possibly be. 

"WHERE"S TAKASHI!"

Saeko finally managed to belt out, snapping the group back to reality. She would have given them the command to run but it occurred to her that neither Kohta nor Takashi were with them. The creature now started to lumber towards them, traveling at a gait far faster then one would assume for such a creature of that size and with its thin appendages holding up its larger head.

"T-t-that thing."

Rei muttered weakly, collapsing to her knees. Saeko looked over to her companion, Rei's eyes seeming to almost be glossed over and dead inside. She knew this too well, the group might crack. The lumbering thing kept coming but more pressing was what was coming closer on the horizon. Also emerging from where this hing was coming from seemed to be white dots, that as they got closer appeared as strange white armored men. More then that they were armed.

"Tch"

Saeko gritted her teeth and went to grab at her wooden kendo sword. She would not be going down without a fight. Rei stood their blankly, still with that dead eyed glassy stare as these white men were added to the fray of things she had to worry about. Saya was the most reasonable of the group, awkwardly and clumsily fumbling with the rifle she had, trying to get it into position to defend herself as best she could. Marikawa seeing this tried to emulate it as well. It was Hisashi that was the surprise. Much like his girlfriend he stood up and watched them approach. The creature the white men, all of them. He too had a gun but he was shaking in fear ever since the thing showed up. With a loud guttural scream he exclaimed he "Could not take this!" Throwing his rifle on the ground he made a beeline for it back in the direction they had come from. The sudden shout by her boyfriend made Rei snap out of it. Coming to and latching onto him and trying to get up and follow him, she was shocked when she instead felt the air leave her lungs. 

He had punched her. Hisashi had punched her. Rei collapsed to the ground wheezing as she tried to make out what Hisashi was saying, something about better her then him and she was not dragging him down with her, before he made a beeline again. He did not get far when a red blaster bolt with expert precision shot past Rei and made direct contact with the back of Hisashi's knee. The boy crumpled to the ground screaming in pain. Not being able to take anymore of this, Saeko let out a war cry and charged at the strange men attacking them. To their surprise she actually was able to dodge most of their shots, weaving in and out of the line of their blaster fire. Something not lost to the female commander at the front, who seemed to give off a smirk, before firing her own pistol. The blue blast smacking Saeko in her left tit. Immediately the girl felt her body go numb, crumbling to the ground and dropping her weapon.

The last two, Saya and Miss Marikawa knew when they were outmatched. Seeing at how easily Seako got dispatched and the utter uselessness of Hisashi the two of them threw their weapons to the ground and collapsed to their knees. When the female commander and her men approached them on close examination she found that had urinated on themselves in fear. A mix of both pride and disgust filling her on seeing it. She made sure to pick Saeko up and drag her over to her friends before whispering in her ear.

"You're in for a real treat."

Throwing her into her group of friends, the Asian women stared at the imperial bitterly. The imperial officer looked a her prize before her. Doing a quick head count and summary of her bounty. 

"So 4 females and one male? Not a bad catch I say."

Saeko gritted her teeth again, if only she could still move.

"Though we could not have done it without some help. Why don't you come here boys? Your bounty is waiting!"

From behind her emerged Takashi and Kohta. Both looking rather sheepish at the entire situation. It took a few seconds for what was going on for Saeko with similar emotions flashing across her face. The concerned, the betrayal, fear, anger.

"Surprised? Honestly you shouldn't but you probably grew up with men like these all your life so can't say I blame you, but you can see their true colors here, Especially with that little wimp over there that tried to run away."

Hiashi sniveled from his position on the ground, a stormtrooper now raising a blaster to his head.

"Well don't just stand their boys, these lovely ladies at least deserve an explanation. Especially miss purple hair there. She fought bravely enough to get one."

The two boys while still avoiding eye contact explained the situation from five minuets earlier

* * *

"What! What the fuck man you are crazy!"

"I am telling you Takashi, we don't stand a chance, these things are aliens. They look like us but they are not us. At least I don't think so... no I know so. Even if they were the same species at some point I can assure you its not us. These people man. You don't know who we are messing with."

Kohta had ask Takashi to leave the girls behind as they talked in private, a little ways away from the group behind one of the worn down buildings.

"But this whole thi-"

"Is it any more crazier then zombies?"

"No but them together?"

"All I know is they wiped the floor with both the zombies, the JSDF, and the the Decency Squad."

"And you know this since you fought with them?"

"Ye-"

"And sided with them, that's your next part isn't it?"

Kohta was silent and looked down. That was all Takashi needed to confirm his feels.

"You son of a bitch!"

Takashi grabbed the pudge ball by the collar and brought him closer to his face. 

"Why should I let you live another second huh?"

Gun cocked to Kohta's face to show he meant business, doing his best to intimidate his former friend.

"Because they can let you get Rei back."

That sentence alone actually stopped Takashi in his tracks. His grip loosened, until he just finally released Kohta from his grip. His gun lowering.

"Its what I wanted to tell you dude. Its too late, they are already on their way here. There is nothing we can do to survive this... that is if we fight. But if we join them... Look I saw you last night, the thing with Rei. I might not be one to talk but it was kinda creepy but this. This is your chance."

Kohta saw a flash of contemplation in Takashi's eyes, actually thinking this over. 

"B-b-but Hiashi."

"I know man its probably ha-"

"I hope they enslave his pretty boy ass."

It was Kohta's turn to pause now. He was not expecting that to be the way this conversaion would go.

"But I thought?"

"We were friends? The dude stole my girl. One he knew I was into. Some friend that is. I honestly thought he was zombie chow, Rei was totally coming onto me when we thought we was dead."

Kohta had to mentally stop himself from openly stating "she totally wasn't."

"Then that bastard shows up at the fucking McDonalds and she is all over him again. Tell you what Kohta. I don't care who these people are but if what you say is true anyone that can give me back Rei is all right with me."

Before they could talk further a foghorn like growl was heard, then in the distance a lumbering beast on three legs was seen. Like the girls not too far from them the boys were paralyzed in fear to do anything. It was only when they heard the girls again they regained their senses and to check on their party. Rounding the corner the two were just in time to see Rei grip Hiashi before he hit Rei, sending her tumbling to the fate of the white armored men. Takashi growled at the scene.

"That fucking bastard!"

Within another second a blaster bolt went through Hiashi's knees sending him tumbling to the ground. The boy screaming out in pain and crying as he clutched at his leg and looked at the slowly approaching army. At seeing Hiashi get shot Takashi started giggling, until it broke into all out laughter.

"Fucking bastard got what he deserved."

The final scene was Saeko bravely charging toward the white armored men before she too got taken out via a stun bolt.

"Well Kohta, we better not keep them waiting."

* * *

Saeko snarled at hearing it. These three. These men. No that was being too generous to them. They did not deserve that title. The female officer had not bent down to get close to eye level to Saeko. The asian girl meeting the icy cold glare of the white women.

"I know the welcome is less then warm but do not be afraid. The fun is about to start and I'll think you'll enjoy it."

Saeko gave her a curious look as the officer stood back up and barked a commend.

"Bring the pink one over here."

One of the white armored men grabbed Saya by the pigtails and roughly pucked her out from the group. The pink hiared girl screamed in pain as she was dragged by her twin tails and thrown in front of the officer.

"I am sorry sweetie but bear with it. I promise I'll let one of my men have some fun with you after he's done. Though he is a good boy, perhaps one of the few of your people I can commend."

Saya was unsure what this women meant and looked up at her teary eyed. She just wanted to go home. For this nightmare to end. But it would seem things kept getting worse as Kohta, that fucking traitor, had now stepped up to the side of the officer and was of all things removing his pants.

"W-w-what are you do-"

She stupidly began to ask even though it was clearly obvious. Perhaps part of her just did not want to admit it. Kohta's pants came off revealing the pudge of the gamer in all its form barely contained in a pair of tighty whities. Saya shrieked and tried to get away but the troopers around her aimed their blasters at her head. The girl's pupils shrank as she heard the click of their guns and the barrels pointing at her head. She began to cry and sniffle but knew she was not able to fight it. Seeing as how Kohta did not take off his underwear she assumed that he wanted her to do it herself. Grabbing at the , sweaty she may add, waistband, she gave them a tug and his prick came into view. The site of it made her want to gag as well. Thing was erect but even at that length it was only 2 inches. She had heard that oesiety can greatly reduce a man's penis size but then again she also heard that Asians tended to be on the smaller side. She was wondering if it was one or the other or a combination of both but she did not get to think on it for long as Kohta stated;

"I don't feel any sucking."

Snapping her out of her thought she had to look at that vile member again. He also was unshaven, both the twins and his pubis sporting a pretty good jungle. Swallowing her pride in fear of her life she put her lips onto the tip and gae it a quick kiss.

"Awwwww she's getting into it."

The officer stated as Saya started to give kisses along the shaft before going back to the tip again. This time giving it a slight lick at the head and then enveloping it in her mouth. Kohta started to the moan when the tsundere's mouth started to slide down his shaft, Saya herself finding the experience revolution as she felt all the sweat and even some smegma slide into her mouth. Kohta having not showered it seems for some time before even this world went to hell. Not daring to displease them with a gun to her head, she swallowed. The vile substances going down her throat. She shuddered but kept bobbing down on Kohta's dick. The chubby gamer moaning even more. Saya probably noted that this was his first time proabl and the fatass was more then likely a virgin. Sh wondered if he was going-

"I-I-I'mma-"

That answered her question if he was a quick shot as Kohta exploded in her mouth, coating her mouth with his baby batter. Once again fearing for her life she swallowed it all. Not wanting to displease them. Kohta removed his dick slowly from his mouth before collapsing onto the ground with a sigh.

"That.... was epic."

He breathed out heavily, sighing on content, his dick going limp. Saya still had tears in her eyes from the ordeal but did not dare to utter a word. The Officer looked at her with... pity was it? She walked over and stroked Saya's cheeks before making her look up at her. Saya wanted to hate her, trying to give her a glare. But those blue eyes of this white women seemed to be calming. No longer having that icy stare she saw a bit ago. It almost seemed comforting. 

"Well that did not go like I expected. As promised though I have a gift for you though. I'll even be nice you can reject it if you want and I'll even let your little friends go."

"W-w-what really?"

"Mhm"

From her side she heard Takashi, that little bastard traitor actually protest at this.

"W-w-what! That wasn't part of the de-"

"Silence nip! You're lucky I even tolerate you here and its only due to your butterball friend over there."

The officer spat back and Takashi once again went silent.

"So my dear, the only part of this deal is that you have to wait till you see "it" in full and then you make your choice. You got it?"

Saya nodded.

"Good. Now one of my boys here will show you something nice."

One of the white armored men came over from behind the officer. Unlike the others he did not have a gun, having put it down possibly. He reached for the buckle on his wasit that seemed to carry most of his military gear sch as ammunition, a sword, and some other tech stuff Saya cold not even tell. The belt fell to the ground and then the pants made of plates of white armor that appeared to be on part of a jump suit, came off too. The man was white racially, just like the women she was with and not wearing anything under that armor she also noted how he was vastly different then Kohta. For one thing despite probably being in battle his cock seemed cleaned, and it was nice and shaved instead of the hairy mess Kohta had. The other thing was the size difference. The dude was 6 inches but still flaccid. Even when soft it dwarfed Kohta's.

Saya wouldn't call herself a pervy girl. She did not care about the Decency Squad even other then they picked on her since she could not help she was busty and had a cup size bigger then D. But in that moment she started to realize why other girls would talk so much about boys and their sizes. She was mezmorized by the thing and she was not the only one. Seako, Rei, Marikawa, even Takashi and Hiashi were taken aback by it. Miss Marikawa who was used to working with cocks due to her line of work even blushing and muttering under her breath she didn't think they could get so big and Seako who was seething at these bastards for what they were doing to Saya started to forget all about that at seeing that monster. Rei had never done it with either Hiashi or Takashi but she was like a deer in headlights at seeing it while the two boys started to get antsy about thinking about their own length in comparison to this man and on their own masculinity.

"He's a bit on the small side so I figured he'd be the best to break you in."

The officer stated once again brining Saya back to relaity.

"W-w-wait what?"

The pink haired girl shouted turning back to the white women. This monster was small and how in the fuck did she even know the cock sizes of her own men under her command? She turned back to the man and blushed even harder. His length was now at 8 inches and hard. A pretty impressive length.

"I assume it has to do with where we come from and our improved diet and life conditions, but it seems Imperials like us tend to be bigger then people from this planet, in all the right places too."

She emphasized her own bust which the other girls did note that she could compete in size with them, and they were large even by Japanese standards.

"Trust me girls, there's nothing better then an Imperial Stormtrooper."

The officer said and at least Saya and the others had a name to apply to these men. Saya looked at the Stormtrooper again. He was still concealed in his armor which did not let her see any part of him expect 'that'. If she refused right now she and her friends would be free to go. Maybe this gaijin would even take her to her parents. But, that cock. She had her first time technically with Kohta just now but she was still a virgin in her bottom half. She had never thought of romance let alone lust but right now those feelings were starting to eat away at her. What would she do? What could she do? Her thoughts were broken again by the gentle prod of the man's cock. The tip pink and adorable with a pale shaft.

"Well?"

The officer asked again. Saya thought about it, then she got on her back giving the man a good view of her panties. He noticed and alter she felt when she touched them, that they had gotten a bit moist when she saw his prick. Reaching under her skirt she pulled down the panties and tossed them to the side exposing her own snatch to the man.

"P-p-please fuck me."

She said in a soft voice, the others in the group going wide eyed at the shock but deep down after seeing his cock too, they couldn't blame her.

"PLEASE FUCK MY SLUTTY PUSSY!"

Saya now screamed shocking them further and at the use of vulgar language. The man did not waste any time, lining his dc up at her snatch, hot doggng her moist entrance and prepping her. Kohta who had just coomed in her mouth actually was getting into this too in spite of his own love for Saya. To him it wasn't much different from those porn videos he had watched before any of this shit started. He also felt his little friend start to grow as well. He reached for it and started to tuga she watched the scene in front of him. Saya shuddered at the man teasing her until he shoved it all into her in one go. She screamed at first with her hymen being torn and embraced the unknown soldiers who was inside her now. He did not seem to care as he just kept pumping. Each time his length hitting the deepest parts of her folds sending her into pleasure. Saya closed her eyes and gripped onto the shoulder of the Stormtrooper as he continued to plunge into her, she could feel herself getting close to climax and hoped that her white stud was close too. Her pussy clamped down on his dick, trying to squeeze out every last drop of cum as her body rocked with waves of pleasure in an orgasm. Her temporary lover finished up too as she felt him spurt inside her over and over again, painting her deepest parts white. Saya was left panting as the man pulled out, some cum leaving her pussy and dribbling out from the aftermath. She didn't know what to feel, the past few minuets, no the past few days were just such a rush of emotions and events that somehow lead to her having the best and so far only fuck session of her life. While she was still recovering she suddenly felt wetness hit her face. Coating it in a familiar white sticky substance. Coming to she realized Kohta had just orgasmed on her face who had been beating his meat while he watched her and the trooper fuck. She looked at him angrily as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head but she got stopped by the officer before she could give her opinion.

"You aren't going to let that go to waste right? Its good protein."

Saya was confused at first and then realized what she meant. Though she would usually be horrified especially since Kohta had already used her she was still in the coom daze from the previous fucking and wanting to obey this officer whom she had a certain fondness now for giving her a man that good, obeyed. She collected the sticky stuff in her fingers and put them in her mouth. Sucking the cum off, the taste was salty but she found she wasn't reviled by it. She even swallowed it all down like she was commanded.

"S-s-so hot!"

Was all Kohta managed to get out at seeing his long time crush eat the spunk he had sprayed on her face.

"Well now time for the other ones."

The officer sighed at having to see that pathetic sight before her. This broke the others out of their stupor as they realized once again just in what position they were in. Stormtroopers approached the other girls, Saeko, Marikawa, and Rei. Not even the strong but silent Seako reacted as the white armored men approached them. Rei was the first one of the girls to have a trooper reached her who extended his gloved hand. Rei was still in a trance ever since Hiashi had hit her. Her mind doing its best to cope with what went down but with who she thought was the love of her life sock her in the jaw her entire world went upside down and the entire events of being captured by these aliens just went by her like in slow motion.

"N-n-no you can't"

Rei was snapped back to reality with Hiashi's voice and suddenly being jerked by him. He had crwled over to her and flung himself at her.

"REI I LOVE YOU!"

He declared as he collapsed on her and groped at her body, puling at her school uniform and even digging into her bra a bit. Before this might have been a fantasy of hers but now it was like she had awoken from a dream and saw it for how creepy it really was. How hollow his words rang after she tried to punch him. Even the look on his face was filled with a look of crazed lust and well, just craze. He was trying to get into her pants since he might die here. Not since he loved her. She wondered if he truly did. Freaking out at being touched by him she screeched and on instinct jerked her leg. He foot made contact with something soft and two things that felt round. Given the howl of pain he left out it was clear she had given him a nut shot. It also sent a proper message to the boy who let go of her and fell to the ground crying in pain.

"Good work girlie."

The white women commented while sniggering a bit to the side. 

"That creepo was starting to weird me out too."

She was not the only one enjoying this. Takashi was off to the side smiling and grinning madly as well as his former best friend got a nut shot from the girl they both obsessed over.

"Aw yeah my turn."

Without waiting Takashi unfastened the belt around his waste the slacks falling around his ankles revealing a pair of tighty whities that also soon came down. Takashi's member was revealed to the world at a flaccid 3 inches as he rushed to Rei. With a;

"Here I come."

Rei still reeling from the last encounter only got a spit second to comprehend Takashi rushing toward her but also his little worm swaying in the breeze as he rushed toward arms out. She screamed again and threw a punch ahead of her smacking him right in the balls. The boy stopped dead in his tracks as the wind was knocked out of him before he feel over on the ground wheezing and clutching his stomach. The sight making Rei clam down now that she was getting used tot he situation and both boys had been taken care of. Within herself she was feeling rather proud. She had always kinda been timid even if she put up a "tsundere" or tried to put up a tough girl front sometimes. Being thrust into this entire invasion scenario then having the two boys she thought she could call friends and whom she thought she could love changed her but seeing them both writhing on the ground after having their pathetic little sacks beaten by her. It was starting to awaken something in her.

"Hah, you have guts girlie. I'm impressed. Good show too. Little twerp revealed that thing like it was the force's gift to the universe and charged in without asking. My boys however."

Rei had forgotten that the troopers were around them. She turned to her right again to see the white armored man had not moved but neither had he done anything yet. In a strange way unlike the two sorry excuses writhing in front of her she felt safe with this man.

"I am good on my promise. I won't make you girls do anything you don't want to do. Fatty only got that one favor for helping me a bit back."

S-s-s-so its-"

"Safe yes."

Looking at this white armored man she thought back to the one that had fucked Saya and the pleasure on her face, how an absolute monster his member was. The showing of the two boys that tried to molest her also put some perspective to her what these boys were like. Given what just went down these aliens were like the perfect gentlemen. With a silent nod that was all Rei needed to single. The man removed the crotch part of his armor and a 7 inch monster of a member popped out. The like one she saw before she was shocked at its size. On her own free will knowing what they wanted she got on her back and started to remove her shoes, socks, and her slide her panties down her leg. From her position on her back the trooper got a good view of her pussy that was slightly trimmed but still had some hair while Hisashi and Takashi who were recovering from their ordeals but had not moved from their position out of fear were unable to see.

"W-w-wait Rei! I love you!"

Takashi tried to call out to the girl of his dreams who he pinned after so long as a blaster bolt shot landed right in front of him. Reeling back he looked over to see the officer had fired it.

"Can it. Tubby here told us last night what you did to her while she slept."

Takashi froze at this as did Hiashi and even the girls who were now curious. 

"K-Kohta you wouldn't-"

"How you jizzed yourself to her while she was sleeping in pretty boy's arms over there last night."

Takashi quickly looked over to Rei to see her reaction and try to explain himself but he stopped. That face. That horrible face. She was looking at him if he was worse then an insect. her face molded into absolute disgust. Even Hiashi who had tried to throw his own girlfriend under the bus looke dat him like he was scum.

"You did what?"

Saeko spat at him.

"Did you honestly think that we'd let someone like you every get some pussy? All tubby was doing was making sure that you were easier to subdue. So how does it feel, to both be a traitor and to have your friends know what a disgusting pervert you are?"

The weight of what was happening was too much for Takashi he did not even realize the trooper had started to fuck Rei until he heard her moan. He turned back around to see him fucking her his massive member going in and out of her pussy. He also noticed a little bit of blood meaning that this man this stranger had taken Rei's first time. Rei for her part was enjoying it, she had never felt pleasure like this before. Even when she had secret masturbation sessions. He could see why Saya was enjoying it so much as he kept pumping in and out of her special place and hitting all the right spots. These troopers never said much and she was also hoping that stud found her own pussy to be tight enough for his liking and that she was giving him pleasure as well. She got her answer with one mighty thrust he dumped his seed in her like Saya who had been bred before. She sighed in contentment as the man pulled out and admired his own creampie. Rei wondering if she would get pregnant or not for how deep he emptied in her.

"That just leaves two more!"

The officer stated drawing the attention of Marikawa and Saeko who relaized they were next. Saeko was also prepared for one of these monsters and while she had to admit these white men or aliens whatever they were, were huge she would not betray her nation and race just like that. However instead of the troopers in front of her revealing themselves they instead stepped aside and to her shock the officer was approaching her.

"Sorry about this boys but I'll make sure you get some Twi'lek girls. Ah what we probably captured more girls like these and they'll be some at base you can enjoy but these ones? These two need special taming and in sense a fire in the purple that needs a women's touch."

Saeko watched as the officer approached them noting that the women was as well endowed as the rest of them. No small feat considering she and her friends were some of the biggest in Japan but she also overheard girls say that white women and Americans were bigger. Maybe wherever this bitch came from they were equally as big. She was snapped out ofher thoughts when she felt a gloved hand on her chin bring her face up.

"I don't think intorudced myself properly. Helena Smirovana officer of the galactic empire. You'll be under my care for the time being. Let's have us some fun." 

Saeko was unsure how to react. Though she usually considered herself dominant and she hid that side and her sadist tendencies away from the public this women seemed to make her melt. Maybe it was the outfit she wore? Did she have some kind of military or uniform fetish? And she was another girl to. She was snapped out of these thoughts when she felt a finger rub her special place through her panties. Helena was masturbation not just her but also Marikawa whom she used her other hand on. Saeko blushed when she also realized how damp her panties were from watching her two friends get plowed.

"Don't you worry, I'll show you girls can have as much with each other too."

Helena responded as she pulled down Saeko's panties. The purple haired girl now allowing this women to do it. The same thing happened to Marikawa though Saeko blushed when she saw the nurse had been wearing a thong.

"Heh naughty thing aren't ya?"

Helena replied to them while Marikawa protested.

"N-no I'm-"

Helena put a finger to her lips and shushed her, making the older women melt. Her mind already broken from what went down. She gasped as she felt Helena start t rub on her clit and thumbing the little rosebud. Not to be left out Saeko got the women's fingers opening her folds and exploring in her vag which was soaked already. The two girls melting at the touch of this older women. Helena smiled at her work but pulled her hands out of both the snatches making the girls whimper at the sudden edge. Then curiosity over took them as Helena reached under her own skirt and pulled down a pair of panties as well and then lifted the skirt part of her uniform revealing her own snatch. The women had a small jungle on her nethers but this made it easier for Saeko to see how turned on she had been this entire timee with all the juices all over it. It also seemed to trap the scent as an aroma of womanly scents hit her nose all at once.

"Its not fair if you girls get all the fun. Why not help your superiors and better out?"

Those words would usually piss off Saeko but she strangely accepted them now. She was their better. They all were from their sizes to how they had decimated this nation to now this power they were exerting over their little group. They never stood a chance. While usually she was the dom having it reversed on her was turning her on. Saeko leaned in to the women's crotch and started inhaling deeply followed by Marikawa.

"That's it sweete, get in ther deep."

Then in a lust filled frenzy Saeko started to eat her out. Licking at both the bush and trying to push her tongue in to get at the folds of this women. Her mind was fuzzy and all she wanted to do was make sure she could please Helena. To try and get any bit of praise.

"Am I pleasing you mistress?"

Saeko asked between licks and laps shocked at her own words but also turned on by them. She felt a firm but gentle hand touch her head and pat it in reponse. 

"Yes the two of you are being very good."

Saeko smiled at that as she and Marikawa continued to lap at her folds.

"Do a good job and I'll make sure to get you one that is bigger then what the other girls got."

Helena stated, Saeko and Marikawa knowing exactly what she meant by bigger and "one". With renewed vigor they lapped faster with Saeko going deep into her folds and attacking the walls with her tongue while Marikawa went for her clit. This finally sent Helena over the edge as the Imperial girl had an orgasm covering the faces of the two girls below her.

"Heh very nice. You four will make find additions to the collection."

Saeko was pleased but she had no idea what Helena meant by collection. She was both afraid but also strangely turned on. Whatever they had in store she would submit to them. She cast her eyes downward as a sign of respect as is common in her culture and membered the two boys.

"And what of those two... things?"

Helena looked at them. Both were sobbing and Hiashi was still cradling his wounded knee that had been badly burned via the blaster shot. 

"Don't worry about them girls. You don't need to concern yourself with your own lesser but don't worry. We have special plans for them as well."


End file.
